A Memory of Light/Chapter 16
Summary : Loial reminisces about his experiences with humans outside the stedding, ''and admits to himself that he always secretly wished to be hasty. He wonders at the brevity of human life, and how exciting it must be. His attention turns to the woods as he walks with Erith, Elder Haman, and a large force of Ogier armed with axes. He thinks of the wood dying around him, and how the Trollocs and the Dark One's touch have killed many beautiful trees. His anger rises as he spots a Fist of Trollocs. As the Ogier begin their war song, he joins his voice with theirs while slaying Trollocs. : Galad watches the Ogier fight as his forces retreat through the woods. The Whitecloaks and Andoran forces are stunned at the brutality with which the Ogier slaughter the Shadowspawn. Golever argues that the Ogier are Darkfriends running a scheme to get their trust. Galad is far from convinced. : Moiraine explains how she used to spend so much time trying to figure out what goes on in Rand's head. He admits that he should have trusted her. To illustrate that he does now, he shares his plan for confronting the Dark One: He intends to kill ''Shai'tan. Moiraine argues with Rand, saying that the Dark One is an integral part of the Pattern and cannot be slain. Rand counters that the Dark One exists outside the pattern, and therefore can be slain. But first Rand must go to Ebou Dar to meet with the Seanchan and bring them to his side. Moiraine tells him that the pact is simply a piece of paper and it is distracting him from his goal. : Moiraine thinks on how Rand is an odd mixture of self-effacement and pride. She sips tea that was prepared by Rand and is therefore more fragrant and tasteful than it had been in even before the supplies started to spoil. : Andere carries the banner of Malkier as he and Lan are joined by more Malkieri. Lan sees the smoke from Fal Dara and Fal Moran which were torched by their own people to avoid providing any sustenance to the Trollocs. Lan and his fellow soldiers fight through the ranks of Trollocs even as the battle descends into chaos. He takes down two Fades, killnig fifty Trollocs. Lan asks Deepe to send the signal of a red streak of light to indicate the forces should retreat. Their job is to hit quick and retreat. Prince Kaisel points out the Queen of Saldaea marching into battle. The Prince doesn't think it to be right, but Lan assures him that the woman of Saldea are quite tough. The battle has finally broken off and the the Trollocs flood the field searching for anything to eat; even their own dead. Lord Agelmar realized this at the same time and signaled for the troops to return to the field and slaughter the hungry Trollocs. The Dreadlords realize what is happening and move back to the battle. M'Hael is spotted and in a flash of light Lan is thrown from his horse. He is rescued by Prince Kaisel, but looks back to see the mangled body of Deepe. Characters * Loial * Erith * Haman * Galadedrid Damodred * Berab Golever * Trom * Rand al'Thor * Moiraine Damodred * Al'Lan Mandragoran * Andere * Deepe Bhadar * Kaisel Noramaga *Benish * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi *Mazrim Taim Referenced *Arent *Halan *Elayne Trakand * Matrim Cauthon *Tam *Thom *Aviendha *Perrin Aybara *Lews Therin Telamon *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag *Egwene al'Vere * Agelmar Jagad * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran Places * Braem Wood * Field of Merrilor * Tarwin's Gap